csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Hermia Capp (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = , |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Capp Family |roommates = Consort Capp, Juliette Capp, Tybalt Capp |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Hermia Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the late Caliban and Cordelia Capp, the younger sister of Juliette Capp, the older sister of Tybalt Capp, the niece of Goneril, Regan and Kent, the older cousin of Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp, and Magnus Monty, Antonia Capp and Stacey Monty, and the granddaughter of Consort and the late Contessa Capp. Hermia is 12 days from being an Adult. When she grows into an Adult, she will be voiced by Gerri Lawlor. At the start of the game, the feud between the Capps and the Montys was still at large. But the traditions hadn't stopped the younger generation from crossing the boundaries and falling in love. The obvious exception was Hermia's brother Tybalt, the only youth in favour of continuing the feud. Hermia's sister Juliette was the middle ground, having negative Relationships with four Montys, despite her lack of interest in the feud and having a romantic relationship with Romeo Monty. Hermia on the other hand had no grudges, no nothing. Her friends Mercutio Monty and Puck Summerdream both had crushes on her and vice versa. Given that Hermia had two crushes on her hands, she needed to decide which one she was going to keep, and which to let go. Puck was the obvious choice for Hermia as her relationship with him was stronger than her relationship with Mercutio. Hermia felt guilty at turning down the romantic feelings that Mercutio had for her, but she knew that she had done so for the right reasons. Mercutio understood Hermia's reasons for ending their relationship so she could Go Steady with Puck without being accused of cheating. Even if he didn't like it. Mercutio did not take out his jealousy on Puck and their friendship did not suffer. Hermia on the other hand did lose Mercutio as a friend. And for a while she had to put up with his excessive attempts to steal her family's Newspaper or kicking over their rubbish bin. It should be noted that Mercutio did not lose interest in Hermia until he started going out with Hermia's cousin Miranda. Over time Mercutio's attitude towards Hermia mellowed, but the two have not yet repaired their friendship. Hermia is now employed in the Law Enforcement career and has become an overachiever, like her sister. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *I consider Hermia to be a "good" character, due to her declining interest in the family feud. *Hermia's appearance in my player stories is very similar to the default. Without counting the different blush makeup, the only real difference is that her hair is no longer dyed red. *At one point I was originally going to make Hermia go steady with Romeo, and Juliette with Puck. But I later decided against the idea, because I thought that it would be too unconventional and uncharacteristic. *Because Hermia is based on a fictional character from the Shakespearean play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' under the same name, I decided to make Hermia into a Neutral Witch. Even though her Shakespeare counterpart was not a Fairy herself. In The Sims 2: Apartment Life, a witch was basically the closest I could get to a fairy. *Hermia's headshot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. *Despite being a Family Sim, Hermia has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity, Romance, or Pleasure Sim. I will give her one of these three aspirations, as her secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Orphaned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who have crushes (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)